Father's Day
by AJ6
Summary: Sorry it took so long. The fifth and final chapter is now up.
1. Default Chapter

INT. HANSEN KITCHEN - MORNING  
  
SYDNEY and JIM are sitting at the breakfast table enjoying their breakfast as JOANIE packs Hannah's lunchbag.  
  
HANNAH enters from the hallway.  
  
JIM  
Well good morning. And how's my beautiful granddaughter this morning.  
  
Hannah smiles at him.  
  
HANNAH  
Fine.  
  
She proceeds to the table and pulls out one of the chairs. But instead of sitting on it, she drags it over to the where the phone is on the wall. She climbs up on the chair, and takes the cordless phone off its cradle.   
  
Jim and Syd watch her curiously.  
  
Joanie speaks up.  
  
JOANIE  
Hansky what are you doing?  
  
HANNAH  
(still standing on the chair)  
Calling Daddy.  
  
JOANIE  
Oh no...  
  
She rushes over and takes the phone out of Hannah's hands.  
  
JOANIE  
(Continuing)  
Sweetie it's too early in the morning to be calling your daddy.  
  
SYDNEY  
What do you need to call your daddy for so early in the morning Hannah?  
  
HANNAH  
I have to call and invite him to father's day at school. It's next week!  
  
Joanie lifts Hannah off the chair and hold her in her arms.  
  
JOANIE  
Sweetheart, I told you that Mommy would call Daddy today from work and invite him.  
  
HANNAH  
I know. But I was afraid that you were gonna forget!  
  
JOANIE  
I promise you I would never forget anything so important. OK?  
  
Hannah nods her head and Joanie gives her a hug before setting her down.  
  
JOANIE  
Now drag your chair back to the table and sit down and have some breakfast. We're running late.  
  
INT. ROBBIE AND TINA'S APARTMENT - MORNING  
  
PETE is at the sink washing dishes.  
  
ROBBIE is laying on the floor next to LUKE. He holds an ELMO DOLL just out of reach of his young song who is laying on his back. LUKE giggles at his father and reaches for the doll, almost making it onto his side.  
  
ROBBIE  
Come on! Reach for it! Reach for it!  
  
Pete walks over and watches Robbie for a moment before asking...  
  
PETE  
What are you doing?  
  
ROBBIE  
I'm trying to get Luke to roll over.  
  
PETE  
By teasing him with his favorite toy?  
  
Robbie sits up and hands the toy to Luke, who immediately brings it to his mouth and starts chewing on it happily.  
  
ROBBIE  
I'm not teasing him! I'm trying to MOTIVATE him to roll over. Your mom said he should be able to do it any day now.  
  
PETE   
(rolling his eyes)  
Whatever.  
  
Pete heads back to the sink of dirty dishes just as the doorbell rings.  
  
Robbie scoops Luke up off the floor and heads to the door.  
  
ROBBIE  
I got it.  
  
He opens the door to find Pete's friend NIKKI standing there.  
  
NIKKI  
Hey Mr. H!  
  
ROBBIE  
Hey Nikki! How goes it?  
  
NIKKI  
Pretty good. Is Pete ready to go?  
  
ROBBIE  
Almost, he's just finishing up his chores. Come on in.  
  
Nikki walks in. She reaches up and tickles Luke.  
  
NIKKI  
Hey Lukey.  
  
She heads over to the sink where Pete is still working on the breakfast dishes.  
  
NIKKI  
Hey Pete!  
  
He greets her by taking the hand sprayer from the sink and playfully squirting her with water. She screams and returns the favor by reaching into the sink and splashing him with soap suds. The two laugh hysterically.  
  
ROBBIE  
Hey! Hey! Guys cool it! You are getting your school clothes all wet!  
  
PETE, still laughing tries, to wipe the soap suds from his face before it get's into his eyes. But his hands are all soapy.  
  
PETE  
(to Nikki)  
You got soap all over my face.  
  
NIKKI  
Oh sorry! Here let me...  
  
She takes her dry hands and starts to gently wipe the soap off his face. Pete smiles at her.  
  
Robbie, who is still watching from a distance, smiles as well. He notices that Pete really seems to be enjoying this and wonders if maybe his step-son and Nikki are becoming more than just skateboarding buddies.  
  
He rushes off to his bedroom to fill Tina in. He is halfway there when Tina rushes out of Pete's bedroom with an armful of magazines and nearly smacks right into Robbie.  
  
ROBBIE  
Whoa! Where's the fire?  
  
TINA  
Oh good. Just the person I wanted to see. Come here!  
  
She grabs Robbie by his free arm and drags him into their bedroom.  
  
ROBBIE  
Easy killer! You're gonna rip my arm off!  
  
He places Luke in his crib and turns to his wife.  
  
ROBBIE  
What's up?  
  
Tina holds up a stack of men's magazines with scantily clad women on the cover.  
  
TINA  
Look what I found under Pete's bed when I was gathering up his laundry!  
  
ROBBIE  
(taking the magazines)  
Hey! I've been looking for...  
  
Tina raises an eyebrow at him and gives him the look of death...  
  
ROBBIE  
I mean...I have no idea where he got these from.  
  
TINA  
Yeah. I'm sure. The point is, he is way to young to be looking at these!  
  
ROBBIE  
Honey, I think you are overreacting. They are only magazines and besides it's perfectly natural for a kid his age to be interested in girls.  
  
Tina lets out a little whine and sits down on the edge of the bed.  
  
TINA  
I know, I know. You are right! It's just...He's my little boy. I don't want him to grow up.  
  
ROBBIE  
Well, it was bound to happen sooner or later. And in Pete's case I would definitely say it's going to be sooner rather than later.  
  
TINA  
What do you mean?  
  
ROBBIE  
Haven't you noticed recently that Pete and Nikki seem to be acting more like boyfriend and girlfriend than just skateboarding buddies?  
  
TINA  
Really? You think?  
  
ROBBIE  
Hell yeah!   
  
TINA  
Well in that case, Maybe it's time for the old sex talk with him? What do you think?  
  
ROBBIE  
Yeah sure. Good luck with that.  
  
Robbie starts to walk out but Tina jumps up and grabs him.  
  
TINA  
Wait a minute there! I'm not going to be the one talking with him. You are!  
  
ROBBIE  
(Panicked)  
ME! Why me!  
  
TINA  
Because you are a guy! I can't do it. It will embarrass him!  
  
ROBBIE  
Look, don't you think you are jumping the gun a bit here! I mean, he's only thirteen! Being interested in girls is one thing, but I highly doubt he is about to jump into bed with one!  
  
TINA  
Well I don't know Robbie. I mean, I was barely sixteen when I lost my virginity and times have changed! How old were you when you lost your virginity?  
  
Robbie is horrified at the thought of revealing this to Tina and immediately looks away.  
  
TINA  
Oh my god! How old were you?   
(she take him by the chin and forces him to look at her)  
You were younger weren't you!  
  
ROBBIE  
Honey, that's really not important...  
  
TINA  
Like hell it isn't! Admit it! You were young.   
  
ROBBIE  
Sweetie...  
  
TINA  
Don't sweetie me! How young were you?  
  
ROBBIE  
(stammering nervously)  
Not...that... young.  
  
TINA  
How young? Fifteen?  
  
ROBBIE  
No.  
  
TINA  
FOURTEEN!  
  
ROBBIE  
NO!! Not that young. I was... OLDER.  
  
TINA  
Sixteen?  
  
ROBBIE shakes his head.  
  
TINA  
Seventeen?  
  
ROBBIE shakes his head again.   
  
Tina smiles.  
  
TINA  
OK. Eighteen?  
  
Robbie, now beat red, looks down at the ground.  
  
TINA  
Nineteen?  
  
ROBBIE  
(embarrassed)  
Older.  
  
TINA  
(seriously)  
Oh my god...You weren't... I mean... I wasn't...your first???  
  
ROBBIE  
NO!!! God no!  
  
Tina starts laughing and wraps her arms around him.  
  
TINA  
Just tell me then! How old WERE you?  
  
ROBBIE  
(reluctantly)  
Twenty-one.  
  
TINA  
(smiling)  
Awe!!! That's so sweet!  
  
Robbie unwraps her arms from around him and sits down on the bed.  
  
ROBBIE  
God! I am so mortified. I can't believe you just made me admit that!  
  
Tina sits down on the bed next to him.  
  
TINA  
What are you embarrassed for? I think it's great that you waited that long. I wish I had waited a little longer.  
  
ROBBIE  
Really?  
  
TINA  
Absolutely. And I want Pete to wait too. Which is why I think you are the perfect person to talk to him about it. So...say you will do it. Please.  
  
ROBBIE   
(Reluctantly)  
Fine. I'll do it.   
  
Tina hugs Robbie.  
  
TINA  
Oh, thank you! And you'll see. It won't be that bad.  
  
ROBBIE  
Yeah right.  
  
To be continued... 


	2. Father's Day Part 2

FATHER'S DAY  
PART II  
  
INT. JAONIE'S BARKERY - DAY  
  
JOANIE is behind the counter, counting money from the register as ANGELA enters from the back.  
  
ANGELA  
Hey Joanie. Would you mind if I punched out early today. I have my first exam on Friday and I really need to hit the library and get some studying in.  
  
JOANIE  
No, not at all. I think I got it covered here.  
  
She looks around the Barkery. There are only a handful of customers.  
  
JOANIE  
(continuing)  
You're sure are motivated. I thought it was customary for college students to wait until the night before to cram for their exams.  
  
ANGELA  
Yeah well, my dad is totally on my case this semester. He says if I don't get at least a 3.0 this semester he's not going to pay for next semester!  
  
Joanie suddenly remembers she hasn't called Ritchie.  
  
JOANIE  
Oh no!  
  
ANGELA  
I know! I don't know what I'm going to do!  
  
JOANIE  
No, it's not that! I mean...I'm really sorry your dad is putting so much pressure on you and everything it's just...I promised Hannah I would call her Dad. I'm suppose to invite him to this THING there doing at her school. All the kids get to bring their fathers or grandfather's...You know, that special male figure in their life and Hannah really wants her dad to be there.  
  
She heads toward the phone.  
  
JOANIE  
(continuing)  
I've got to call him.  
ANGELA  
Do you want me to stick around till you're off the phone?  
  
JOANIE  
No, you go ahead. It's slow. I won't be long.  
  
ANGELA  
OK. I'll see you tomorrow!  
  
Angela exits out the front door as Joanie picks up the phone and dials.  
  
JOANIE  
Hello?  
...Oh hi Chris! It's Joanie.  
...I'm good. How are you?  
...That's good.  
...Hannah's good. Actually, she is the reason I'm calling. They having this special day at her school and the kids are allowed to invite their fathers or grandfathers etc and Hannah was really hoping Ritchie could make it.  
...Next Monday.  
...Oh he is. And there is no way you can contact him?  
...I see. OK well, could you just have him call Hannah when he gets back?  
...Thanks Chris. Bye  
  
Joanie hangs up the phone and sighs. She is clearly upset.  
  
JOANIE  
(to herself)  
Now what am I going to do?  
  
INT. HANSEN'S VET CLINIC- DAY  
  
HEATHER is sitting on a stool behind the counter entering information into the computer. ROBBIE enters looking distraught.  
  
HEATHER  
Hey Robbie!  
  
ROBBIE  
Hi.  
  
HEATHER  
What's wrong? You look kinda frazzled.  
  
Robbie opens his mouth to respond but is interrupted by JIM who enters from the back room.  
JIM  
Rob! What a surprise! What's wrong? You look a little frazzled!  
  
Heather laughs as Robbie rolls his eyes  
  
ROBBIE  
I AM kinda frazzled.  
(beat)  
Tina wants me to have a little sex talk with Pete!  
  
HEATHER  
(Laughing)  
You!!  
  
Jim gives Heather a look.  
  
JIM  
Heather!  
  
ROBBIE  
No! Heather's right! What do I know about sex education!  
  
JIM  
Oh Rob, you'll do fine! Just be honest and answer his questions. It's not as hard as you are making it out to be.  
  
ROBBIE  
Yeah right! You know, I still think he is still a bit young to start worrying about him having sex. He just turned thirteen! But Tina is convinced it needs to be done right away!  
  
HEATHER  
(seriously)  
She's right! I was watching a Jenny Jones show the other day about teenage parents. They were talking with one girl who had a baby when she was only twelve years old!  
  
Robbie's eyes grow wide with disbelief as Heather continues...  
  
HEATHER  
Just think. If something like that were to happen to Pete, you could be grandfather before you even thirty years old!   
  
Jim smile and shakes his head as Robbie's eyes grow even wider and he starts to sweat nervously.  
  
  
  
HEATHER  
(continuing)  
That's a whole other show in itself!  
  
JIM  
Uh, Heather? I don't think you are helping.  
  
HEATHER  
Sorry!  
  
ROBBIE  
I...I gotta go!  
  
He turns to leave.  
  
JIM  
Robbie, You'll be fine. Just relax and remember...just be honest.  
  
Robbie nods and walks out.  
  
Heather turns to Jim.  
  
HEATHER  
Poor guy! Do you think he'll do OK.  
  
Jim suddenly doesn't look as confident as he was with Robbie.  
  
JIM  
I have no idea. But I can't wait to hear how the conversation went!  
  
To be continued... 


	3. Father's Day 3

INT HANSEN KITCHEN - EVENING  
  
JOANIE enters through the back door after a long day at work. SYDNEY is at the counter fixing herself a before dinner snack.  
  
SYDNEY  
Hey Joanie.  
  
JOANIE  
Hey. Thanks so much for picking Hannah up from school. We were so busy at the Barkery this afternoon.  
  
SYDNEY  
No problem!  
  
JOANIE  
Where is she?  
  
SYDNEY  
In the living room watching ZOOM!  
  
Joanie nods her head and slumps down into a chair.  
  
SYDNEY  
What's wrong.  
  
JOANIE  
I called Ritchie this morning. He can't come to the Open House at Hannah's school next week.  
  
SYDNEY  
He said that?  
  
JOANIE  
No, he wasn't even there. I spoke to Chris. Turns out he's off on a fishing boat for the next two weeks!  
  
SYDNEY  
Poor Hannah.  
  
HANNAH comes running into the kitchen.  
  
JOANIE  
Mommy! Your home!  
  
Joanie scoops Hannah up and sits her on her lap.  
  
JOANIE  
Hi sweatheart!  
  
HANNAH  
Did you talk to daddy? Is he coming?  
  
Joanie looks at Syd, who smiles sympathetically, before turning back to Hannah.  
  
JOANIE  
Actually sweatheart, I did call daddy's house but he wasn't there. But I talked to Chris.  
  
HANNAH  
(still excited)  
Is he coming to see me at school?  
  
JOANIE  
I'm sorry Hannah. But he can't. He's working on his boat for the next two weeks.  
(beat)  
I'm sure if he had known about it sooner he would have changed his schedule but he had already left and there was no way for Chris to contact him.  
  
HANNAH  
(eyes watering)  
But everybody else's daddy will be there!  
  
JOANIE  
I'm sure there will be other kids whose daddy can't make it either. But you know what? You teacher said you can invite your Grandpa or Uncle Robbie...  
  
Hannah hops down off her mothers lap.  
  
HANNAH  
(angry)  
NO! I want my daddy to be there! It's not fair!  
  
She runs out of the room in tears.  
  
Joanie is crushed.  
  
Sydney comes over and sits down next to her.  
  
SYDNEY  
She'll be OK Joanie. She'll get over it.  
  
JOANIE  
(angry)  
She shouldn't have to get over it! She's five years old! It's hard enough for her to try to understand why her daddy doesn't live with her like all her friends! It's NOT fair and it's MY fault.  
  
SYDNEY  
(shaking her head)  
Joanie...  
  
JOANIE  
It is!   
(beat)  
You know, when I stood up at that alter with Ritchie the second time, all I could think of was that this wasn't right for me! FOR ME! I should have been thinking about what was right for HANNAH not me! Because from the moment I found out I was pregnant SHE became the most important thing in my life.  
  
SYDNEY  
So you are saying you should have married someone you weren't in love with?  
  
JOANIE  
Yes! That is exactly what I am saying.  
  
SYDNEY  
That's ridiculous!  
  
JOANIE  
No it isn't Syd!   
  
SYDNEY  
Fine! Say you DID marry him. You would be married. You would be miserable. And he STILL wouldn't be here right now!  
  
JOANIE  
You don't know that.  
  
SYDNEY  
Joanie, he's a fisherman. That's his job. He travels for weeks at a time! Think about it. The only reason that Ritchie won't be at Hannah's school is timing! He was already gone before the school announced their plans. Whether you two are married or not is irrelevant!  
  
Joanie doesn't say anything. She knows her sister is right. But that doesn't stop the tears from streaming down her cheeks as she thinks about her heartbroken daughter.  
  
Sydney hugs her sister.  
  
INT. ROBBIE and TINA'S APARTMENT - NEXT MORNING  
  
ROBBIE and PETE are sitting at the kitchen table eating their breakfast as TINA enters carrying LUKE. She places Luke in his high chair beside Robbie and then turns to her husband.  
  
TINA  
Sweetie, would you mind doing the grocery shopping on your way home from work today?  
  
ROBBIE  
(whining)  
Oh...I hate grocery shopping! Especially after working at the bar all day!  
  
TINA  
(sympathetic)  
I know but Luke's got a little cold and he's so cranky. I hate taking him to the supermarket when he's not feeling well. Besides, I already have to take him to the Doctors and then Pete's teacher conference and I still have to sew those costumes I promised the PTA for the school play next week!  
  
Robbie continues to sulk but doesn't object.  
  
Tina walks over grabs the list that she clipped to the fridge.  
  
TINA  
(continuing)  
Here! I made you a list and you will even notice that I removed all the feminine products from the list. I'll swing by the drugstore tomorrow and get those myself.  
(giggling)  
I don't want a repeat of what happened last time!  
  
Pete starts laughing too.  
  
ROBBIE  
(defensive)  
Hey! That aisle is very confusing if you don't know what you are looking for!  
  
TINA  
I know it is sweety. Thank god for cell phones!  
  
Robbie grabs the list from her-still scowling.  
  
Tina wraps her arms around him and starts kissing him on the cheek softly as she whispers...  
  
TINA  
Just think. If you do this little thing for me...  
(she kisses him again)  
I will be in such a good mood when you get home tonight!  
  
ROBBIE   
(smiling)  
You are such a tease!  
  
PETE  
(getting up from the table)  
Oh Robbie! She's not TEASING you! She's MOTIVATING YOU!!!  
(to Luke)  
Right Lukey? See Daddy can dish it out, but he can't take it!  
  
Luke giggles and slaps his hands on the tray of the high chair excitedly.  
  
Tina starts laughing as Robbie scowls at Pete!   
  
TINA  
All right Pete. You're gonna miss the bus. Let's get moving  
  
PETE  
Fine!  
  
He walks over and kisses his mom and then kisses Luke's head before turning to Robbie.  
  
PETE  
(sarcastically)  
Have a nice day!  
  
ROBBIE  
Yeah! Whatever!  
  
Pete exits.  
  
Tina turns to Robbie.  
  
TINA  
Hey! Did you talk to Pete yet!  
  
Robbie looks at her as if he is shocked she would even ask such a thing!  
  
ROBBIE  
Well, I was planning on doing it this afternoon but since you I have to go grocery shopping now...looks like I can't. What a shame!  
  
TINA  
Don't be silly. You can do it after dinner.  
  
She gets up, kisses Robbie and then starts clearing the breakfast dishes as Robbie sits there sulking as he thinks about they day ahead of him.  
  
To be continued... 


	4. Father's Day Part 4

INT. ROBBIE AND TINA'S HOUSE-NIGHT  
  
ROBBIE sits at the kitchen table. An empty desert plate sits in front of him with just the crumbs from his apple pie desert left on the plate. He pokes at the crumbs with his fork as TINA looks on -amused.  
  
Finally, Robbie looks up.  
  
ROBBIE  
Any more pie left?  
  
TINA  
(smiling)  
Nope! It's all gone.  
(beat)  
You've had three pieces already.  
  
ROBBIE  
Oh. How about some coffee?  
  
TINA  
(laughing)  
Robbie! You never have coffee after dinner! It makes you hyper! Keeps you up all night. Remember?  
  
ROBBIE   
Oh. Right.  
  
TINA  
Your stalling Robbie.  
  
ROBBIE  
No I'm not!  
  
TINA  
I'm onto you Robbie Hansen. Your' stalling because you don't want to your little talk with Pete!  
  
ROBBIE  
No I'm not!  
  
Tina raises an eyebrow at him.  
  
ROBBIE  
(defensive)  
I'm not!  
  
From the bedroom, LUKE starts crying. Robbie jumps up.  
  
ROBBIE  
I'll get him!  
  
TINA  
NO! I'll get him. You go deal with Pete.  
  
Tina hurries off.   
  
Robbie gets up and reluctantly heads off to Pete's room.  
  
INT. PETE'S BEDROOM  
  
PETE is sitting at his desk working on his homework. ROBBIE knocks on the door.  
  
PETE  
Enter!  
  
ROBBIE  
Hey. What's up?  
  
PETE  
(still focused on his homework)  
Just doing my homework.  
  
ROBBIE  
Oh! Well if you are busy, I can come back.  
  
He starts to walk out but Pete turns around.  
  
PETE  
No, that's OK. What did you want?  
  
ROBBIE  
(nervous)  
Nothing really. I just...wanted to talk. We haven't really talked in a while.  
  
PETE  
O...Kay!  
  
Robbie sits down on the edge of Pete's bed and looks around nervously - wondering where to begin.  
  
ROBBIE  
So...How's Nikki?  
  
PETE  
Fine. I guess.  
  
ROBBIE  
You two seem to becoming really good friends...spending a lot of time with each other...  
  
PETE  
(wondering where this is going)  
Yeah...and...  
  
ROBBIE  
And nothing. I...think it's great.  
(quickly)  
So, you kiss her yet?  
  
PETE   
(shocked)  
What? NO!  
  
Robbie looks relieved but then Pete remembers...  
  
PETE  
(smiling)  
Well, actually, there was this one time...at the Spring Dance...  
  
ROBBIE  
(Panicked)  
Oh god! You two have been at it since last spring?   
(To himself)  
Tina's right! I waited too long!  
  
PETE  
What are you babbling about?  
  
Robbie tries to compose himself.  
  
ROBBIE  
Pete. We need to have a little talk. Man to man.  
  
PETE  
Robbie. Your creeping me out.  
  
ROBBIE  
Sorry. But it needs to be done. You and I need to have a talk...about sex.  
  
Pete starts to laugh.  
  
PETE  
YOU'RE going to give me a sex talk?  
  
ROBBIE  
Don't laugh at me! I'm trying to be serious here! And besides...  
(hanging his head)  
...it's not nice!  
  
Pete feels bad. He tries to stifle his laughter.  
  
PETE  
I'm sorry. Your're right. But really...you don't need to have a sex talk with me. I already know everything about sex.  
  
ROBBIE  
You...You do?   
(paranoid)  
HOW do you?  
  
PETE  
Well, you know what they say? Practice makes perfect!  
  
Robbie's eyes grow wide with panic. Pete starts laughing again.  
  
PETE  
I'm kidding!  
(Beat)  
Robbie, I have cable!  
  
ROBBIE  
(relieved)  
Oh. Right.  
  
PETE  
Really Robbie. You and Mom don't have to worry. I don't plan on having sex any time soon.  
  
ROBBIE  
Well...that's good. But, when you do...you know...you can come and talk to me...  
  
PETE  
Yeah, yeah. I know. Can we stop talking about this now?  
  
ROBBIE  
Absolutely!  
  
Robbie stands up to leave.  
  
ROBBIE  
Well, I'm glad we had this little talk.  
  
PETE  
(laughing again)  
No your not. You look like rather eat bees!  
  
ROBBIE  
(embarrassed)  
Yeah. Right.  
  
He walks out.  
  
INT ROBBIE AND TINA'S KITCHEN - Continuous  
  
Tina is finishing up the dinner dishes as Robbie hurries into the room. He starts pulling open drawers and pulling out papers-looking for something.  
  
TINA  
Robbie? What are you doing?  
  
ROBBIE  
I'm looking for last months cable invoice.  
  
TINA  
(curious)  
Why?  
  
ROBBIE  
I need the phone number for the cable company. I'm going to call and cancel our cable tomorrow!  
  
TINA  
What? Why?  
  
Robbie, rushing out of the room to look elsewhere...  
  
ROBBIE  
Because I am NOT going to be a grandfather before I am thirty!!!  
  
Tina rushes after him...  
  
TINA  
WHAT!?!  
  
To be continued... 


	5. Father's Day Part 5

INT. HANSEN KITCHEN - AFTERNOON  
  
JOANIE is sitting at the kitchen counter looking glum as she eats ice-cream, straight from the container.  
  
SYD enters through the back door.  
  
SYD  
Hey Joanie.  
  
JOANIE  
(unenthusiastic)  
Hey.  
  
SYD  
Wow, that doesn't sound good. I take it things haven't gotten any better in Hannah land.  
  
Joanie tosses the spoon into the ice-cream container and turns to her sister.  
  
JOANIE  
I wish! Tomorrow is THE big day at school and now Hannah wants to know if she can be sick and stay home.  
  
SYD  
Poor kid. She is really taking this hard.  
  
JOANIE  
Can you blame her?  
  
SYD  
No I guess not. I just wish there was something we could do.  
  
TINA, PETE and NICK (I'm correcting the babies name in this chapter) enter through the back door.  
  
TINA  
Hi guys? How's Hannah doing? Robbie said she was upset because her dad couldn't come to her open house?  
  
JOANIE  
Heartbroken is more like it.  
  
PETE  
Yeah, I know how that feels. My dad couldn't make it to a lot of my school events when I was a little kid either.  
  
Syd, Joanie, and Tina all smile at Pete's description of himself as a "little kid" - as if it were ages ago.  
  
PETE  
Maybe I could talk to her?  
  
JOANIE  
Wow Pete. That is so sweet of you! Thank you!  
  
PETE  
No prob. What are cousins for?  
  
As Pete heads out of the room, Tina turns to Joanie.  
  
TINA  
Well, now that that little man is off to cheer up Hannah, maybe this little man can cheer you up!  
  
She hands Nick to Joanie who accepts him with a grateful smile.  
  
JOANIE  
Oh, this little man ALWAYS cheers me up!  
  
SYD  
(tickling Nick)  
I think this little guy could cheer anyone up.  
  
NICK  
Da! Da!  
  
TINA  
Oh yeah, I almost forgot! He's starting to talk. And of course the first intelligible words out his mouth are...  
  
JOANIE and SYD  
Da! Da!  
  
JOANIE  
Of course! Don't feel bad. Hannah was the same way and her father wasn't even around!  
  
SYD  
Nick! Say Mama! Mmma...Mmma! Mmm...  
  
TINA  
Don't bother. I've been trying all day. I've pretty much accepted the fact that he will probably say "Robbie" before he says "Mama!"  
  
They all laugh.  
  
TINA  
Ooh! Speaking of Robbie. Did you guys hear I made him give Pete the old sex talk?  
  
JOANIE and SYD  
Robbie?  
  
SYD  
That's a scary thought.  
  
TINA  
Actually, the whole situation was quite humorous.  
  
JOANIE  
Poor Pete. Hope Robbie didn't traumatize the poor kid.  
  
TINA  
I think the only one traumatized was Robbie.  
  
SYD  
Pete probably taught him a thing or too.  
  
INT. HANNAH'S ROOM - SAME  
  
HANNAH is playing with her dollhouse as PETE appears and knocks on her open door.  
  
Hannah turns.  
  
HANNAH  
Hi Pete.  
  
PETE  
Hey Hannah! Whatcha doing?  
  
Hannah lays her doll down in the dollhouse and shrugs.  
  
HANNAH  
Nothing.  
  
PETE  
What's wrong?  
  
Hannah turns to her cousin-her eyes brimming with tears.  
  
HANNAH  
My daddy's not coming to school tomorrow! All the other kids will have their daddy's there!  
  
PETE  
Oh, that sucks!  
(catching himself)  
Ooh, don't tell your mom or my mom I said that. That's not a good word.  
  
HANNAH  
(wiping her eyes)  
Don't worry I won't. But you're right. It does suck!  
  
Pete tries not laugh.  
  
PETE  
I'm sorry your dad won't be there. I'm sure he would have been there if he could.   
(beat)  
My dad missed a lot of my school events too, so I know how you feel.  
  
HANNAH  
You do?  
  
PETE  
Sure! But you know, there were other kids whose parents couldn't be there. I guarantee you won't be the only one. And you can always invite someone else. One year, when my dad couldn't make it, my uncles showed up in their police cruiser. It was totally awesome!  
  
HANNAH  
Wow! Did they flash the lights and turn on the siren?  
  
PETE  
Yep! I was the most popular kid in school that day!  
  
HANNAH  
Maybe I will ask Grandpa to come.  
  
PETE  
Good idea! Hey, maybe he can bring one of those new puppies I saw down there in the clinic the other day.  
  
Hannah gets very excited and jumps to her feet.  
  
HANNAH  
That's a great idea! Everybody loves puppies!  
(she hugs Pete)  
Thanks Pete!  
  
PETE  
No problem! Come on. Let's go downstairs and see if we can find Grandpa!  
  
INT. KITCHEN   
  
JIM has joined SYD, JOANIE, TINA and NICK in the kitchen. They are all in hysterics as Jim tells them about Robbie's visit to the clinic the day before.  
  
JIM  
...And then Heather had to go and mention that Jennie Jones episode. I thought Robbie was going to pass out! The look on his face...  
  
Joanie is practically in tears she is laughing so hard.  
  
JOANIE  
Oh stop! No more! I have to pee!  
  
They continue laughing as ROBBIE enters through the back door.  
  
ROBBIE  
Hey guys! What's so funny? What did I miss?  
  
TINA  
Oh nothing honey. Private joke.  
  
JOANIE  
What are you doing here Rob?   
  
She cracks a devilish smile before adding...  
  
JOANIE  
Come to watch our cable?  
  
Everyone starts laughing again except for Robbie who turns to Tina.  
  
ROBBIE  
You told them!  
  
TINA  
I'm sorry honey. You just have this natural talent for turning the simplest tasks into a comedy of errors. I had to share! It was so cute!  
  
ROBBIE  
Well, thanks a lot! And I will have you know there is nothing simple about discussing sex with a thirteen year old. Especially when that thirteen year old is...  
  
PETE enters the kitchen with HANNAH.  
  
ROBBIE  
Hey Pete! I didn't know you were here!  
  
PETE  
I came with Mom. What are you doing here? Having cable withdrawal?  
  
He winks at the others as they once again burst into laughter.  
  
ROBBIE  
That's it! I'm leaving! If anyone wants me I will be in the living room-watching cable!  
  
He storms off.  
  
TINA  
Oh honey! Don't go! We're just teasing!  
  
Robbie ignores her and exits as everyone tries to calm themselves.  
  
Hannah approaches Jim  
  
HANNAH  
Grandpa, I want you to come to my school tomorrow and talk to everyone about being a veterinarian!  
  
Jim scoops Hannah up into his arms.  
  
JIM  
Well, I would be honored to come to your school tomorrow.  
  
HANNAH  
Can you bring one of the new Bidderman puppies to show the class?  
  
JIM  
Well, if it's OK with your teacher. I don't see why not.  
  
JOANIE  
That's a great idea Hansky. I call your teacher first thing and clear it with her.  
  
HANNAH  
It was Pete's idea. He always has good ideas.  
  
Tina pulls her son closer and gives him a quick squeeze.  
  
JOANIE  
He certainly does.  
  
PETE  
What can I say? It's a gift.  
  
JOANIE  
Well, now that everyone is happy...Is everyone hungry? Because I am suddenly motivated to create the best dinner you have ever tasted.  
  
SYD  
Great idea. I'll help. Just let me call Owen and tell him to come over here after work.  
  
She heads off to the phone.  
  
TINA  
And I have to go do some damage control with my husband before he never speaks to me again!  
  
She heads toward the living room.  
  
JIM turns to Hannah and Pete.  
  
JIM   
I guess that leaves the three of us in charge of setting the table. Let's go!  
  
THE END 


End file.
